


[Podfic] this is me if I can't be - written by ingberry

by bravenclawesome



Series: Merlin Podfics by bravenclawesome [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Epistolary, M/M, Open Ending, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: There’s a cardboard box under the bed. It has a layer of dust on the lid, decorated by dried blotches of blood that stand out like nauseating reminders of mortality. Brushing some of the dust away, Arthur settles on his knees on the floor, thumb pushing at the edge of the letters written in black sharpie:this box is me if I can’t be





	[Podfic] this is me if I can't be - written by ingberry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is me if I can't be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751387) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> If you have a short fic (under 5000 words!) that you would like me to consider podficcing, please send me an ask on [my Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/ask).

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

**Duration:** 00:06:53

**Size:** 7.0 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ivgmrcdsss9gjic/this_is_me_if_I_can%2527t_be.mp3/file) and [YouTube](https://youtu.be/ubmhukTVScs).  
  
---|---


End file.
